duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DM-24 Violence Heaven
:(Violence Heaven is also the name of a card) Violence Heaven is the 24th booster pack in the OCG. It is the first set to have a holographic card for each rarity of card as part of the 5th Year Anniversary. This set introduces the God Link mechanic as well as cards that have 3 Civilizations. Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon is featured on this pack's artwork. Contents *S1/110 Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit *S2/110 Rusty, the Rainbow *S3/110 Vacuum, the Hidden Curse *S4/110 Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon *S5/110 Beautiful Fairy Minmei *S6/110 Armored Wicked-Saint Gil Douglas *S7/110 Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit *S8/110 Dorvolan, the Battle Attacking Dragon Rider *S9/110 Mephisto, Gaia's Coolclaw *S10/110 Caspein, Unbeatable Demon *1/110 God Apollonia Pegasus *2/110 Depth Noble *3/110 Dragon Ultimate God Geki *4/110 Dragon Ultimate God Metsu *5/110 God Earth Leopard *6/110 Last Avatar, Poseidon Dragon Spirit *7/110 Balphalt, Spirit Meteor *8/110 Amon Bells, Devil Meteor *9/110 Glen Bramsley, Red Destroyer of Gaia *10/110 Mr. Aesop, Mystical Meteor *11/110 Fortain, Iridescence Elemental *12/110 Evil Declarer Lagias *13/110 Golden Steel God Ganastora *14/110 Civil Bind *15/110 Chute King Garasarama *16/110 Evil Ways God Kiki *17/110 Fall Crawler *18/110 Senju Splash *19/110 Baramgainer, Evil Mystic Beast *20/110 Statue Mutant *21/110 Foreign Ways God Kaikai *22/110 Bilgias, Hardened Demon of Hellfire *23/110 Breakable Dragon *24/110 Toscynder, Secular Trooper *25/110 Karz, Priest of the Colored Wind *26/110 Universe Blast *27/110 Rainbow Giant *28/110 Master Arms *29/110 Bomber Yam *30/110 Crest of Mother *31/110 Steel Meteor Pengkaiser *32/110 Demonic Spirit Rider Gem *33/110 Rigudo, Glory of Gaia *34/110 Matchless Dragon Saint Geo Mastercha *35/110 Gulan Berze, Poseidon Destroying Dragon *36/110 Armored Coldsteel Agart *37/110 Viral Totem Rainbarrel *38/110 Night Screamer, the Battle Meteor *39/110 Blade of Enchantment and Pulse *40/110 Zorbalard, Matchless Dragonic Machine *41/110 Crossheim, Golden Elemental *42/110 Soldias, the Patroller *43/110 Erus Elixion, Dyed Sky Guardian *44/110 Rajasta, the Patroller *45/110 Navy Negotiator *46/110 Fuuma Octonarics *47/110 Paint Frappe *48/110 Seaspin Crawler *49/110 Fuuma Deathgator *50/110 Princess Zenobia, the Blackened *51/110 Viceflame Dragoon *52/110 Infernal Smash *53/110 Dark Wind's Sniper Mimizuk *54/110 Violent Warrior Jetraios *55/110 Kiritorawonga, Myriadblade Violence Elephant *56/110 Jamool, Master of Four Winds *57/110 Triple Hammer Tribe *58/110 Kirimenole, Myriadcast Magic Elephant *59/110 Lilian, Dream Painter *60/110 Asuran, Spirit Knight *61/110 Mecha Crawler Tornadah *62/110 Viral Knight Wiel *63/110 Siegtooth, Sunfang of Gaia *64/110 Mystical Beast Sage Erifaust *65/110 Tabomas, Blue Curse of Gaia *66/110 Born Killer, Masked Mecha *67/110 Kornba, Red Destroyer of Gaia *68/110 Fuuma Bajir, Soul Weapon *69/110 Argos, Gaia's Treeblaze *70/110 Battle Dragonic Fairy Dilnia *71/110 Ogri Holycuse, Colorful Wind Guardian *72/110 Evil Declarer Zerbia *73/110 La Bal Platoon, Red Lotus Guardian *74/110 Kultos, Knight Vizier *75/110 Colorful Mecha Max Geyser *76/110 Saint Mecha Mamocannon *77/110 Pirate Mecha Skullhook *78/110 Solar Drive *79/110 Phage Fizz *80/110 Mecha Crawler Slugnas *81/110 Mollusk Pirate *82/110 Royal Adonis *83/110 Deepsea Mecha Ganistar *84/110 Wandering Sphere *85/110 Spiral Drive *86/110 Lost Watergate *87/110 Shamanba, Funeral Doll *88/110 Zandaba, the Hidden Strongarm *89/110 Abaramba, the Hidden Devil *90/110 Greenman, the Hidden Poison *91/110 Romunas, Deepsea Firespirit *92/110 Elreus, Dead Rhythm Earl *93/110 Darkflame Drive *94/110 Skull Chainsaw *95/110 Magmahammer, Battle Dragonic Mountains *96/110 Super Gunner Volgan *97/110 Jangaljan, Firespirit Beetle *98/110 Muramasa's Socket *99/110 Ralbin of Pop Mountain *100/110 Omega Sweeper *101/110 Roulette Beam *102/110 Mach Drive *103/110 Karafule, Phantom Beast Totem *104/110 Pulse Totem *105/110 Crackling Chestnut *106/110 Sacred Fire Fairy Palku *107/110 Saint Beetle Metalbug *108/110 Baby Birth *109/110 Gardening Drive *110/110 Spirit Reincarnation Category:OCG Only Category:OCG Category:Booster Packs